The Potion
by truthandfireworks
Summary: After sniffing his first attempt at a love potion, Fred takes out his lusty ambitions on his favourite Death Eater. Barty, on the other hand, is trying to mark a batch of first year papers.


Fred crawled into the Death Eater's lap, wrapping his arms around Barty's neck. "Pay attention to me," he half-whined as he began to suck on his neck.

"F-Fredrick, stop," Barty squirmed underneath the weight of his student. "I need to finish marking these papers and I won't- I know I won't- finish if you keep… keep," a groan passed his lips before he pushed the twin away, "Please stop."

The young man pouted and rested his forehead in the crook of Barty's neck. "Well, I'm bored."

"Marking papers is always boring," Barty shuffled through rolls of parchment, reading over the lump on his front that was Fred Weasley. "Now, listen to what this one says, 'In order to-" he stopped when he felt Fred's tongue slide across his jaw. "Fredrick, honestly," Barty pushed Fred's face away from his own, "you're going to feel foolish when this potion wears off."

"Well, I think I can safely say it works," Fred pushed his face against Barty's rejecting palm, lightly kissing at the soft skin. "I just want you to touch me, is that so wrong?"

"Right now? Yes," Barty laughed, pushing his hand into Fred's face once more. "I am trying to read."

"Reading is _boring_," Fred pulled Barty's hand down and held it close to his chest.

Barty saw the light bulb go off in Fred's head. The moment where he knew he had to do his absolute best not to fall to the ginger's advances. It didn't stop him from nearly shrieking when Fred sucked his fingers into his mouth. "Would. You. _Stop that_?"

"Stop what?" Fred sucked on the end of Barty's index finger.

"_That_," Barty pulled his finger out of Fred's mouth with a faint 'pop'. "Honestly, Fredrick, if you can't control yourself until I'm finished with these essays, then perhaps you should go take care of this situation of yours in the privacy of your four-poster."

"Privacy?" Fred laughed, running his fingers down Barty's front. "Clearly, it's been a while since you were at Hogwarts. There's no such thing as privacy in a dorm room." He slid up against the Death Eater and spoke quietly into his ear. "Unless you'd like me to put on a show for the rest of the boys in my year. Is that what you want?" Fred's hands managed to snatch the essay and quill out of Barty's hands and drop them to the ground. "Come on, Crouch," the twin let slip a laugh that oozed with implications. "Stop making me wait and let's do this."

Barty's mind took a second to take in what was happening. Fred had made it impossible for him to mark, Fred was being particularly forceful and Fred was also doped up on the first batch of a lust potion that the Weasley twins had ever concocted. To say that Barty didn't like the longing in Fred's voice or the constant need to touch him would be a lie, but when one needs to mark essays, one must have the ability to think coherently. And one cannot possibly have the ability to think coherently when there is a lustful Fredrick in one's lap. "Stop," Barty mumbled. "You're not yourself, please stop."

"I am myself," Fred's mouth sucked the skin just below Barty's ear. "_You're_ usually not yourself."

Barty pushed Fred's face away with both his hands. "Yes, yes, clever." He sighed. "Fredrick."

"What?" the twin asked, his nose wrinkling with the strength of his smile.

"Would you mind not… not… move your hips-"

"Why!" Fred's expression fell to complete disappointment. "I thought you'd be impressed with yourself. Even with you trying to deny me, I still find you incredibly arousing-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake-"

"My exact thoughts-" huffed the frustrated ginger.

"Fredrick," the Death Eater raised his voice and forcefully pushed the twin off his lap. "Enough. I am not going to do anything with you while you're like this. This isn't what you're like and as much as I don't mind the change, I'd rather you were in your proper state of mind instead of being freakishly put on by huffing fumes from a potion that you don't even know if you made correctly. So until this wears off, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to stay out of my lap and off my face."

Silence. Sweet, innocent, coherent silence.

"What about your pe-"

"_And that_."

Fred pouted from the ground. "Barty, please?"

"No, Fredrick. I refuse."

"But, Barty!" Fred sat up on his knees and began kissing Barty's thigh. "I really wa-"

"Would you kindly stop t-"

"Barty! Come on!" Fred looked up, grinning as he tugged on Barty's waistband. "You show me yours and I'll show you mine!"

"FREDRICK-"

"What?" Fred asked quietly, putting his hands in his lap, his gaze now at the carpet. "What did I do now?"

Barty kneeled down in front of him and kissed his forehead. "Nothing," Barty assured him softly. "Fredrick, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Oh, good!" the twin's mood changed from morose to excited once more. He lunged at Barty and sent him flying backwards, Barty's shoulders taking the brunt of the assault.

"I should have seen that coming," Barty said, his voice monotone as Fred's mouth attached itself to his neck again. "The Dark Lord taught us that. Never let your emotions get the best of you. It'll always lead to your downfall. Alright, easy enough for him, I suppose, but I only thir- Fredrick, honestly, I understand that I drink Polyjuice Potion but even I am worried that this bruise you're so ambitiously working towards will not disappear on Moody's skin."

"Shh," Fred murmured into Barty's ear. "Just wait until I get you naked, then you'll have something to worry about."

"You're not getting me naked," Barty said confidently, pushing the ginger off him again. "I'm drawing a line."

"Are you honestly telling me that you are not going to have sex with me?" Fred sat up and took his shirt off. "Come on, now," he took Barty's hand and placed it on his own arm. "I've noticed how much you like my arms. I know how much you like it when I get on top of you and you get to rub your hands all over my back and up my arms." He smirked when Barty's hand gripped his arm slightly. "So, stop being a prat and let me shag you senseless."

Before he had a chance to say anything, Fred straddled his hips and pinned his arms above his head.

"Barty, enjoy this!" Fred said with a smile on his face. "I love you! And I just want to, well, shag you until you faint."

"Until I _faint_?"

"Yes," Fred nodded, his mouth returning to Barty's face. "I'm going to shag you to the point where you come either so hard or so many times that you're just going to keel over and that'll be the end of that."

"You are a true romantic, Fredrick."

"I know!"

"Let me go," the Death Eater demanded, wiggling his arms and pushing his hips up. Looking back on it, if he had just stayed still, then perhaps Fred would have left him alone and he could have finished his marking in time. But that was not the case.

Fred's hips connected with Barty's and the pair gasped out.

"Don't-"

A small smirk spread across the twin's face. "Don't what?"

"Just don't do that," Barty wiggled violently again. "Stop tricking me into doing this."

"I'm not tricking anybody," Fred said, matter-of-factly. "I'm proper drugged right now. If I can trick you in this state, I think old Voldie should know that you are, quite possibly, the worst person to have in an interrogation."

"Wha-"

"All they'd have to do is send me in all drunk and you'd just start singing like a little bird," Fred laughed at the thought. "I just imagined you as a bird. I think you'd make a fetching little robin."

"If you weren't holding my arms down, I would smack you into your senses."

"_Now_ we're talking," Fred's grin grew as he let go of one of Barty's arms. "Hit me."

"You have got to be kidding me-"

"Hit me," Fred took Barty's hand and smacked himself in the cheek. "Just like that."

"You are beyond ridiculous-"

"I am no- Hey now," Fred pulled up the sleeve on Barty's shirt and stared at his Dark Mark, his tone suddenly serious. "Is that-"

"Yes," Barty could feel the Mark practically burning against his skin.

"Hmm."

"What- What in God's-"

"Shh," Fred continued licking out the outline of the Dark Mark. "Just relax."

"I'm sorry, how am I supposed to _relax_ when you're… you're…" Barty ripped his other hand free from Fred's grasp, pushing the twin off him one final time and scooting away from him. "I am going to figure out the antidote to this thing and make you normal."

"And _then_ can we shag?"

"Yes, for Merlin's bloody sake, _fine_," Barty pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Then_ and _only then_, will we shag."

"Finally," Fred sprawled out on the floor. "That's all I've wanted all night!"

"Yes, _I can tell_," Barty shuffled through his books until his fingers caught the spine of the one he needed. "Alright. This seems easy enough. Can you light my cauldron for me, Fredrick?"

Fred sat up from the floor. "Oh?"

"No-"

"You want me-"

"Oh for the love of-"

"To light your cauldron for you?"

"I'll do it myself." And he did. He mixed the brew quickly, letting it sit for half an hour and then nearly drowned the ginger in the concoction, hoping it would render the effect of the previous potion useless.

"If you didn't want to shag," Fred said, gaining back his ability to breathe, "you could have just said 'no', you didn't have to drown me."

"I _did_ say no and you kept insisting that I give in and sleep with you."

Fred panted heavily, his hands clutching the cauldron for support. "I'm wet."

"Yes, I see that, come here." And with a wave of Barty's wand, Fred stood before him, fresh-faced and back to normal.

Fred's eyes darted from Barty's eyes to Barty's mouth. "So. Now that I'm cured-"

Barty grabbed Fred by the wrist and threw him into his bedroom. "Yep."


End file.
